Kill For You
by The Author That Never Was
Summary: If someone tries to steal something I’ve decided to protect, I will kill. [OneShot. KuroganexFai.]


**Title: **Kill For You  
**Author: **Divinus Vivi (aka Kira)  
**Anime/Manga/etc.: **Tsubasa Chronicle  
**Topic: **Protection? Haha.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **KuroganexFai  
**Warnings/Spoilers: **Shounen-ai. That's the boy/boy lovin! Yea.  
**Word Count: **971  
**Summary: **If someone tries to steal something I've decided to protect, I will kill.  
**Disclaimer: **Tsubasa Chronicle is not mine. Don't sue cause I'll laugh, kthx.  
**A/N: **Hyuu! -gets shot for imitating Fai- Ok, anyway. My first Tsubasa Chronicle fic. Be brutal. And…I managed to get some actual kissing in there. Haha. Yea, as soon as I heard Kurogane say this to Fai in that one episode, I knew I had to write a fic. It's a little weird. I made up the world of Velehiem on my own and the black riders too, so nya. GO MOKONA! Though, he's not in this fic…-dies-

* * *

Fai jumped gracefully into the air, knocking another one of the black riders off his steed. He landed on his feet, still smiling inanely. He raised his staff again as four more black riders came at him from each direction. He sighed, though the smile never left his face. 

He had just gone out for a bit of a stroll in the moonlight. It had been quite the stressful day. Ever since they had arrived in the new world of Velehiem, all different types of monsters and even people had been attacking them. Fai wasn't sure, but he suspected it had something to do with the feather Mokona had sensed earlier.

In any case, Sakura had caught a cold from the chilly, damp weather, so they not only had to fight all the natives that kept attacking them, but also take care of Sakura. Naturally, Syaoran refused to leave her side. This world had been quite troublesome for them.

Fai's thoughts turned back to the matter at hand and he was just about to leap into another attack when the black rider in front of him fell to the ground. Kurogane now stood in front of him, the long sword resting across his shoulders.

"Heh, can't even go out for a walk without getting yourself into trouble, can you?" He muttered, his crimson gaze shifting to Fai and then to the black riders behind him.

Fai stood with the long wooden staff in hand, staring down at the black rider, watching the blood pool around his lifeless form. He barely even registered Kurogane's comment. When he did look up, a strange expression was on his face. It was a mixture between curiosity and worry. And something else Kurogane just couldn't place.

Kurogane had no time to dwell on this however, as the black riders were charging. An entire line of them came hurdling at Fai's turned back. Fai managed to turn himself around, but he didn't seem able to move. The staff remained still in his hands as the riders drew closer.

"Shit," Kurogane whispered. His body was already moving, already leaping forward to attack. In a swift slash of his sword, he took out the closet rider who just happened to be about to slice Fai in half.

Kurogane landed in front of Fai, his eyes narrowed.

"What the hell are you doing! Stop standing there like an idiot, you idiot!" Kurogane shouted, running his sword through another rider.

Fai simply looked at him, the same expression of shock on his face. Kurogane growled, chalking it up to simple fear, and took out the last remaining riders with a series of quick slashes. By the time he was done, Fai's trademark inane smile was back. He carefully observed all of the corpses, watching the crimson blood slowly seep from their bodies.

"Why did you do that, Kuro-pon?" Fai asked, his cerulean eyes fixed on Kurogane intently.

"Huh?" Kurogane gave him a questioning look. Shouldn't he be thanking him for saving his ass or something?

"Why did you kill those men? They were human. Your seal…" Fai explained quietly.

Kurogane blinked a few times before shrugging. He didn't like how the mage was looking at him. But then, as if Fai had realized how serious he was being, the smile was back in place like always and he laughed a little.

"I think I remember something Kuro-chin said a while ago. I think it was…'If someone tries to steal something I've decided to protect, I will kill.' Is that right?" Fai's grin was almost blinding as Kurogane stared at him. He had indeed said that.

"Is that why you killed those men, even though you'd get weaker? To protect me, Kuro-pin! Aww! I never knew I meant so much to you!" Fai exclaimed, titling his head a little.

"Che! As if that's it!" Kurogane looked away from the blonde, unable to stop the small tinge of pink from spreading across his face. He would never admit to anyone that he had grown to care about the mage far more than he ever intended to. It had enraged him to see the riders attacking _his_ Fai. Yes, his Fai.

Kurogane was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt two small, delicate hands on his shoulders. He looked down to see the azure eyes staring up at him. And it could have been his imagination, but Kurogane swore he saw desire swimming in those pools of deep sapphire.

"But you know, Kurogane…" Fai breathed, his voice deep and husky.

Kurogane's eyes widened, partly by hearing his whole name escape those lips and partly because Fai was now so close to him, he could feel the other man's breath on his face.

"…I'd kill for you too" Fai finished and leaned in, closing the narrow space between their lips. Kurogane let out a little gasp, but did not try to pull away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the slim waist and pulled him closer, the kiss deepening into something Kurogane would never be able to forget as long as he lived.

Fai pulled back, his arms still hooked around Kurogane's neck. He smiled, though Kurogane thought this was more of a genuine smile than he had ever seen from the mage. Fai then wiggled out of Kurogane's grip and sashayed up the road a little. Kurogane couldn't help but follow every move that the mage's hips made.

"Come on, Kuro-puppy, if you don't hurry, I'm going to take your bed," Fai winked at him and started walking again towards the inn that they were staying at.

Kurogane glared a little at the nickname, but somehow he didn't seem to mind as much. After all, he had much more…exciting things to think about then that as he followed Fai up the road.

**OWARI**


End file.
